The Tales of Maramorgeo
by Josielan3
Summary: A story about a girl with a magical power to control the land and sea. That's all ive gotta say (sorry im REALLY bad at summaries)


Maramorgeo was born with a gift. Her father was King Marius and her mother was

Queen Mary. Although her parents were of royal blood, she was not. Maramorgeo

worry for her. Her parents, King Marius and Queen Mary knew of Maramorgeot want anyone to use her for her powers. While Maramorgeo and Erika were on their way

to the kingdom, they stopped at a nearby village for one day. While they were at the village,

there was a huge drought going on. Since they didns parents, King Triton and Mother Nature were

fighting. And without hesitation, Hades agreed to help. Soon, all three left. Maramorgeo and

Erika rode on the Jet Ski and Hades flew to where King Triton and Mother Nature were, which

was at the top of the highest mountain. Before they reached the mountain where King Triton and

Mother Nature were, they made a plan to pretend that Hades was the bad guy and had to grab

Maramorgeo and Erika and threaten to kill the both of them if Mother Nature and King Triton

didns and Mother NatureIf the both of you continue

fighting I have no choice but to kill both Maramorgeo and Erika in front of you. If you stop, I

shall spare their livess hair like she would always do, and

Maramorgeo hummed beautifully as they waited. After a while, the maid had not come back,

so they started to walk down the hallway. Not long after, Maramorgeo bumped into a random

guy. When she looked up, she blushed as she saw a handsome prince, with a surprised look.

asked Prince back. said Maramorgeo as she stood up straighter.

exclaimed Prince Beck, .

When they were in Prince Becks real

parents were King Triton of the sea, and her real mother was Mother Nature. Since both of her

parents were far away, they hesitantly gave Maramorgeo to King Marius and Queen Mary.

Maramorgeo grew up well with her adoptive parents. While she grew up, she found out she had

the power to control the land and sea. She inherited those powers from her real parents. She

also has a best friend named Erika, who is part human and part tiger. Her life went well, until

she left her castle when she turned 18

Maramorgeo and her most close and trusted friend Erika were on their way to the

Kingdom of Light. Maramorgeo was going to marry a handsome prince named Prince Beck.

Maramorgeo was excited because she was never let out of her kingdom because of her parentss powers and

didnt want to be a bother, they left to the next

nearby village. Each village they went to had a problem. One village was flooded by a river.

Another village was caught in a wild fire. And one of the last villages they visited was destroyed

by an earthquake.

By this point in her life, she knew of her powers and used them to help the villages. One

day, she had been so exhausted from using her abilities that she nearly fainted. Luckily, her

friend Erika had carried her on her back. After three days of traveling, they reached a beach.

They knew that the castle was across the ocean and used a jet ski to get across the water. They

got on the Jet Ski and rode off. After about a few minutes, they were suddenly stopped by a

volcano rising up from the water. Then, Maramorgeo realized that all of the problems were

because of her real parents, Mother Nature and King Triton. As she realizes this, she tell Erika

that they have to go to the underworld. They both agree and travel to the underworld before the

volcano started to erupt.

Once they reached the underworld, Maramorgeo asked Hades for help, and to

protect the both of them while Maramorgeot stop fighting.

As they got to the land where the mountain was, Erika carried Maramorgeo up the

mountain since Maramorgeo was still exhausted from using her powers. As soon as all three

of them got to the top of the mountain, King Triton and Mother Nature stopped what they were

doing, and just stared at the three of them. Then after a few moments, both King Triton and

Mother Nature eyes were open with surprise. They both realized that Maramorgeo was standing

there, well and alive, after not seeing her for 18 years. Then, they also realized that Hades was

there with Erika. Then in a flash, Hades quickly grabbed Maramorgeo and Erika tightly as both

King Tritons faces were filled with fear. stated Hades as his grip on Maramorgeo and Erika became tighter. After

hades made that statement, King Triton and Mother Nature made a vow to only use their power

for good, and to never fight again.

After the fighting was done, Maramorgeo embraced her parents and got to know them

a little better. Soon, Maramorgeo and Erika left and went back on their way to the Kingdom of

Light. Finally, after 2 weeks of traveling, they reached the Kingdom of Light. As they walked

into the castle, they were greeted by a maid who questioned who they were. After Maramorgeo

and Erika said who they were, the maid gasped in shock and told them to stay there while she

told the prince. As they waited, Erika fixed MaramorgeoForgive me for bumping into you but I must ask, who are you?My name

is Maramorgeo. And she is ErikaIt is you!It is you who I am supposed to marry. You have finally come! The

both of you, come with me to my room, and we shall talks room, Maramorgeo and Erika told him the story about

their adventure. Soon after that, Prince Beck said that they were going to postpone the wedding

until next month, since Maramorgeo and Erika were exhausted. A month later, Maramorgeo and

Prince Beck were married and lived happily. Soon, they had a daughter and a son whose names

were Alice and Dio. Erika lived in the castle with them and made a new friend, a tiger. And at

last, they were happy.


End file.
